Captain Hook
' Captain Hook' is an evil pirate who was the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets Peter Pan. He plotted to kill Peter Pan after losing his hand to the crocodile by Pan's tricks. His plan backfired when Peter, the lost boys, and Pooh and his friends fought and he and was chased away into the distance with the snapping croc at his heels. Hook returned in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook where he teamed up with the Bowser Family to not only kidnap Christopher Robin, but also kidnapped Peter's children. Peter, the lost boys, and Pooh and the others soon fought him and the Bowser family. Hook was defeated again by getting eaten by the Crocodile that he made a clock out of. Trivia *Captain Hook returned in Pooh's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl where he teamed up with Captain Barbosa and will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Pirates of the Caribbean movies. *Captain Hook guest starred in ''Winnie the Pooh and the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' where he teamed up with One-Eye Sally and Blather. *Captain Hook returned in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. And in the movie, he was one of the villains sent by Bowser Koopa to turn Mickey Mouse's dreams into nightmares. His first attempt in the movie, was kidnaping Pooh and his friends and Wendy Darling, and then ended up getting defeated by Peter Pan again. *Captain Hook became Yogi Bear's enemy in ''Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook became Robin Hood's enemy in Robin Hood and Alice Meet Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will become the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ''where he'll team up with the Evil Queen to kill Snow White. *Captain Hook will become Littlefoot's enemy in ''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan. *Captain Hook will make his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet. *Captain Hook later guest starred in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, where he teamed up with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Oogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls to work for Moundshroud to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, Simba, and their friends. He appeared with the other villains in the bonus ending of Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Captain Hook will return in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], and [[Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy|''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy]] (and its sequels). *Captain Hook became the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge. He will meet with them again on Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Peter Pan. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Humans Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Cheap cowards Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Theodore Tugboat's adventures villains Category:Roary the Racing Car's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Pirates Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Males